Kingdom Hearts: The After Years: Only Half-Empty
by Copla of Meaty
Summary: Master Xehanort is finished, his desire for Kingdom Hearts is no more. Peace has returned to the worlds. However, something is amiss. Something lurks in the shadows. But the Keyblade wielders of light can handle anything, can they? Set after the elusive Kingdom Hearts III, Sora must learn that even though Xehanort's gone they worlds will never truly be safe.


Author's Note: Hello Reader! I am the Copla of Meaty and I thank you for taking time out of your day to visit my story. It is my first so don't expect much. Think of this as a grand experiment, that I am conducting with all of you. So once more, thanks for coming and enjoy!

**Required Disclaimer:**As much as I wish it, I do not and probably will never own Kingdom Hearts or anything Square/Disney related.

* * *

"The pieces have been aligned"

"The path was set, the saga is over"

"Yet, something is amiss"

"Something waits in the shadows"

"But whatever it is, we can handle it, both you and I"

"Because I hold the mightiest weapon of all"

"And I'll be the one to open the door to light"

* * *

The waves met the dark shore with a soft crashing sound, briefly caressing the sand as it flowed upon land. The quiet water gripped the solid foundation for a while, before receding back to its point of origin. As the water returned to the sea another wave took its place on the shore.

As the wave attempted to meet the land again, part of it was blocked off by a firmly placed boot, causing the water to maneuver around the interference but otherwise its course unaltered.

The owner of the boot slowly stepped out of an undulating, writhing mass of obsidian, shaped in an ovular fashion, otherwise known as a Corridor of Darkness. As the man exited, the Corridor disappeared, leaving the man alone on the dark quiet beach.

His identity was completely masked for he was clad completely in black. He wore a simple full length hooded black leather coat that had silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastened to a loop on either side of the collarbone region. He wore simple black pants and knee-high silver trimmed boots underneath the coat. Finally, his attire also included short black leather gloves to fully conceal his body. His hood was also up making it impossible to discern his identity.

He looked around the dark shore as if trying to find something, or someone. After scanning his immediate vicinity and finding nothing the man decided his contact was probably not going to show up.

"Of course, she's late. On a date this important, I should've expected it," the man groaned in a quiet yet deep voice.

"If she's not showing, I might as well leave," the man decided opening a Corridor of Darkness. But just as he did another ovular obsidian mass appeared only a few feet from him.

"Of course she comes now," the man grumbled under his breath as another figure emerged from a Corridor. He swiftly dismissed his own.

This new figure was clad in attire almost identical to the first one. However it was clear that the newcomer was a woman. She wore the same black coat the man did, however her frame was much smaller than the man and she was also shorter. She wore the same black pants underneath the coat, but instead wore a feminized version of the boots, with heels. Her hood was also up completely concealing her identity as well.

"You're late," the man stated matter-of-factly while crossing his arms over his chest in irritation.

The woman seemingly stared at him. "No. You are just early," she responded in a soft deadpan. "But regardless, I must ask, are we still in agreement?"

"That depends," the man answered slowly.

"On what?"

"If you are still on my side," the man whispered his voice barely audible over the slow waves to his left.

The woman sighed. "Of course, I am. Why else would I willingly come here? You know how much I hate the darkness..."

The two stood in silence.

As the silence persisted they turned to look at the dark sea expanding in front of them. The water was so still offshore that it gave the illusion that it wasn't water, but a black mirror reflecting the glimmer of the dark moon in the horizon. This moon was the only source of light in the darkness and its lonely light cast ominous shadows upon a series of overarching rock formations twisting in very odd ways. The dark sea plus the cold moon as well as the malignant rocks caused feelings of loneliness and despair to arise among the two standing in silence.

"I know where to find it," the man said suddenly, finally breaking the silence.

"Find what?"

"The Heart of True Love, it lies here somewhere on the other side," the man answered gruffly.

"Here? How could it be here? This is a dark margin on the edge of in-between overlooking the darkness," the woman asked slight bemusement carrying in her voice.

"This world's counterpart in the Realm of Light," the man said simply.

"And where is that?"

"Destiny Islands," the man said.

* * *

A/N: So...um...that was really short. I apologize, it might be better to think of this as a teaser. Anyways, I hope you all are at least intrigued.

If you liked it don't forget to leave a review that questions my story's judgment and helps me correct everything that is erroneous.

Now without further ado... Have a nice life!

-Copla of Meaty


End file.
